


U R

by viragojade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, fuck it, wrote this at 1AM lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viragojade/pseuds/viragojade
Summary: Living in the devildom meant that everything was out to get you.Demons, Cerberus, paintings;but this time, it’s your mind.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	U R

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is officially my first fic on this site! I took inspiration from Taeyeon's "U R" and GOT7's "Look" for this one. Please excuse me if there are any errors or if my writing isn't that good, English isn't my first language. Enjoy! :)

Living in the devildom meant that everything was out to get you. 

Demons, Cerberus, paintings;

but this time, it’s your mind.

Inside the dimly lit room you were holding your legs close, head atop of them.

You were supposed to be asleep at this hour, but how could you?  
How could you when your mind is a mess? Whirlwind of thoughts were hitting you every second and your brain can’t fathom to withstand it.  
Specific thoughts caught your attention, but whether or not they’re lies made by your anxiety or rational ones were unclear to you, their voices were deafening.

_Maybe, just maybe, this storm is telling me the truth._

Loud, hasty knocks halted your thoughts, but it was too late

You let the storm whisk you away.

While walking towards the door, you felt nothing.  
Your numbed yourself from the pain you felt, from the hit you took from the storm.

The door revealed Lucifer, face contorting to a frown as soon as he saw your current state  
One look and he already knew

“Come here”

Lucifer guided you towards the bed, softly placing his hands on your sides as he does.  
He laid you down on the soft mattress, following you after he pulled off his cape and shoes

You faced the other side of the bed, dazed by the hit of the storm. Minacious thoughts were replacing all things you knew about yourself.  
Lucifer took a hold of your arms, interlacing them with his, spooning you in the process 

“Do you think I’m worthless?”

He was stunned by your sentence, realizing the root of your agony.

“Let me ask you my dear, how many female demons do you see in RAD?”

“about a 100?”

“and how about succubis?”

“a lot?”

“I could have chosen any of them to be mine. Do you still feel worthless?”

Lucifer stared at your dead-panned face, clearly not appealed with his reasoning

He realized that _this_ is the calm after the storm

He took a hold of your shoulders, turning you gently and cupping your face

“MC, my dear, my love, forgive me for not being here for you.”  
“It hurts. Everything hurts.” you croaked, desperate for him to take it all away.

“then let me share your pain.”

You stared at his eyes, sincerity and love reflected back at you. A stark contrast to the voices you’ve been hearing.

_He already has a lot on his plate, I shouldn’t._

Hiding your thoughts wasn’t your strong suit, hence why you see the slight frown on his face when you refused to say anything.  
“If only I could show you what you truly are, what you’re truly worth, then maybe you wont ever feel this way again.”  
Finally, he can see a smile starting to form.

“I always let my pride get in the way of me telling you this, but this time it shall not. MC, you have changed me, I have never felt this much happiness ever since I fell. Who I am today, is because of you.”  
The adoration that laced with his voice was enough to silence the provoking voices.  
A tear went down your eye, never in your life has someone told you something like this.  
Who knew it would come from a demon? The avatar of pride himself.

“Your head has been feeding you lies. Please, ignore your thoughts, drown them out.”  
“but they’re loud Lucifer” you said with a shaky voice  
“Empty your head just for me.” You steered away from his gaze, unsure as to how you’ll comply with his request

Lucifer then tilted your head towards him “Eyes on me. Only listen to my voice now.”

A hand went to clutch Lucifer’s shirt, followed by their loud sobs. His voice hadn’t been loud enough.  
“Sometimes, the voices we need to hear tend to get overpowered by others.” He said as he held you in his arms, stroking your hair

“It’s failure on my part as to why you feel this way right now. I get pissed off when you get sad like this. But I know you’ll overcome it, you’re strong MC."  
He was right, just like how villages rebuild themselves after a storm, so shall you.  
You weren’t going to let the storm win.

"I love you MC."

“I love you too, Lucifer. Thank you for being my rainbow at the end of the storm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :))


End file.
